Allegiant How It Should Have Ended
by Bumblebeeyourself
Summary: Don't get me wrong, the end of the divergent trilogy was moving but sad! In my humble opinion Veronica Roth killed Tris to show us that Tris had not only learnt the meaning of true self sacrifice and grown up but proved to us that Tris (Like all humans) was not invisible *sniffle sniffle* But I was still sad when I read Tris' fate and decided to write a happier ending! Enjoy!
**Hello,**

 **So this is how I believe the Divergent trilogy should have ended. Although I think that Tris dying was Veronica Roth's way of showing us that Tris had grown up and finally released the true meaning of self sacrifice and also proving to us that Tris was not some invincible character ready to dodge a bullet at any second, I was really sad when I found out her fate and decided to write a happier ending for my favourite fictional characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **TRIS**

"Hello Beatrice" My mother says,

"Am I done yet?" I ask,

"You can be, if you want too be, you've done so well, done so much, been so brave, no one would blame you," she says, eyes glassy with tears.

I dont understand. And then I remember. I remember the explosion. I remember Tobias. I remember Caleb, I remember Christina. I remember it all.

I am not done, not so much left to fight for.

 **TOBIAS**

We walk through the security checkpoint of the Bureau. On the inside I see Cara. Her eyes are huge and wet tears run down her cheek.

"What is it," I say, "Where is Tris?"

Another tear runs down her cheek.

"We are so sorry Four," she whimpers.

"She went into the chamber instead of Caleb, she survived the death serum but," her lip quivers on the last word,

"David, he was already in there he, he set the computers to self destruct." She continues to cry and Caleb takes over, resting his arm around her reassuringly

"David escaped but Tris kept trying to complete the mission, and, it exploded so close to her head, she is in a coma. We don't know if she will ever wake up."

My blood feels like led. My heart is in my feet.

"Where is she?" I ask not even sure if the words actually escape my lips or if I just imagine it " I want to see her,"

Caleb shows me the way to her room. We pass the place where Uriah's family had to unplug him after he was in a coma. I silently promise myself that I will never unplug Tris.

Then is see her, she looks so white like an angel, her golden brown hair is splayed out like a halo around her head. But a black and blue bruise runs from her left temple to her ear dominating the top left quarter of her face. It is dusted with cuts. The machine behind her registers slow faint heart beats. I fight back the tears, I should have been here for her, to stop her. Is should have been here, but I wasn't. I was raised in Abnegation but I am selfish. I thought only of my problems when I went back into the city. I forgot about Tris. I let her do this. Now I may never look into her eyes again.

The doctors tell me that because she was strong and healthy that as soon as her heart beat returns to normal there is a 99% chance she will wake up. I cringe at the thought of a 1% chance of her dying. They tell me I can come visit as much as I like, and talking to her is good for her and will increase her chances of pulling through. I will sit by her bed forever until I see eyes open.

 **2 Weeks Later**

 **Tobias**

It has been 2 weeks since we found Tris and every day her heart gets stronger. I sit with her and tell her everything that has happened since she went under. I talk to her about her life before the coma incase she forgets. I hold her ghostly pale hand and pray for her sky blue eyes to open for me.

On Monday Caleb and I sit with Tris. He holds her hand, I stare at him, disgusted, he is a selfish, cowardly jerk who let Tris go into the chamber for him, hate courses through my veins, it takes all the self control I have to to strangle him. Tris' heat rate is faint but normal so any hour now she could come back to us.

"Listen Four," Caleb starts, "I know her heart is normal again but if she doesn't wake in a week maybe we should just let her be at peace," He says.

"Caleb, how dare you suggest her just let her die," I stare into his blue grey eyes, more disgusted by the second

"I don't want her to go, but look at her, she is tired, maybe its her time to go,"

"Don't you even love your own sister, you are a horrible person Caleb Prior!"

"Of course I love her, It breaks my heart that she may never know that I love her," his voice breaks and a tear slides down his cheek.

And then out of some sort of miracle I hear Tris' tiny angelic voice,

"Caleb I know you love me, and I love you too, but I think you've broken my hand!"

Caleb and I share a relieved sigh and Tris rolls her head to the side to face me. She opens her soft blue eyes.

"Hi," she says in her sweet voice. A tear runs down my cheek.

"Don't ever leave me again!" I say and rap my arms around her, wishing I could keep her here forever. I release her and she lies down smiling and looks around.

"Where am I?" she asks in genuine confusion. She slowly reaches up to touch the tube entering her nose. Her mouth opens but no sound comes out. She rubs her eyes, but she whimpers when she touches her bruise. She covers the purple fading mark with her hand.

"What happened to me?" she asks,taking my hand in hers. Doctors come rushing in to run tests and ask her all sorts of strange questions about her memory. She remembers everything right up until she was knocked out so Caleb and I fill her in, tears run down her cheek and she from me to Caleb,

"Are you two OK?" She asks.

"Beatrice Prior you have just woken up from a week long coma and you want to know if we are OK?" I ask her

"You are the most selfless person I have ever met, I love you," I say and I kiss her cheek

"I love you too," she says and falls back to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
